IDFB: The Game
IDFB: The Game is an imaginary game on PS4 and XBox One that takes place in Yoyle City. In this game you can make your own object to play as, and try to help the BFDI contestants, but you can just simply tour the city. New locations and challenges will be unlocked when new episodes of IDFB will come out. You have to press the triangle to slap, press the square to kick, press the circle to flip, press the cross to talk, and shake the controller to lit Bomby's fuse. Also, to accept a challenge you need to press triangle but to refuse you need to press the circle. It is sometimes related to GTA, except it don't have violence in it. Locations IDFB: The Game/Yoyle Needy IDFB: The Game/Fries's garden IDFB: The Game/Science Museum IDFB: The Game/TLC IDFB: The Game/Yoyle Mountain GTA References IDFB: The Game/Wanted Level Challenges *Help Fries to garden (20 levels) *Help the contestants who went to the TLC to free the contestants of the TLC (50 levels) *Help Freesmart to make their Diary (10 levels) *Help TB and GB to go through the science museum without getting killed by monsters. (5 levels) *Help Freesmart to go to the top of Yoyle Mountain. (100 levels) *Dance with Freesmart (The challenge will only end if you start dancing horribly) Easter Eggs #If you land on the cage where Firey is, Firey will say to the player "PLEASE TEACH PENCIL A LESSON, SHE'S THE ONE WHO LOCKED ME IN THIS STUPID CAGE!!!!!!" #If you attack Leafy while she's attacking someone else unprovoked, she will ironically run away despite attacking everyone unprovoked!!!!!!!!!!!! #On the top of Yoyle Mountain, there's a dangerous glitch that makes a star fall on you. #Pressing the traingle while near Needle will eventually make the player say “Needy” in which she slaps the player. Pedestrians Civillains IDFB: The Game/Police officers Paramedics/doctors IDFB: The Game/Firefighters Street criminals IDFB: The Game/Mafia members Quotes of the contestants if you press the button to talk to them Pencil: "Hey, could you help me to make our diary?" (That makes a challenge) or "Hey, could you help us to go to the top of Yoyle Mountain?" (That makes a challenge) or "Hey, wanna party with us?" (The player can accept and learn how to dance in the game, if the player dances horribly, he/she will be excluded from the party) Bubble and Ruby: "I like gumdrops!" Book: "Our diary is ruined..." Ice Cube: "Wha?" Fries: "Hey there, could you help me to garden?" (Makes a challenge) Pin: "I wish my color was back..." Bomby: "Nobody lit my fuse yet!" or if you lit his fuse he will say "OH NO, YOU LIT MY FUSE!!!" Woody: (screams) (on fire), “Eh.....” (normal) Nickel: "Pin lost her color just like me!" Tennis Ball: "Hey, could you help us to go in the science museum?" (Makes a challenge) or "Could you help us free the contestants?" (Makes a challenge too) Coiny: "Firey sucks!" Firey: "SO glad to be free!" (out of cage) Reaction of contestants if you attack them Pencil: She will fight back. Ruby: She will run away. Bubble: She will obviously just pop, but if you attack Ruby she will fight you. Ice Cube: She will say "REVENGE!" and then fight back. Book: She will run away screaming, however, if you attack Ice Cube, she will fight you, but if you attack Book while she's is trying to fight you, she will immediately stop trying to fight you and run away. Fries: He will throw the dirt of his garden on you. Pin: She will jump on you with her spike towards you to hurt you. Bomby: He will run away screaming, he will also do that if you lit his fuse. Woody: He will run away screaming. Nickel: He will fight back. Golf Ball: She will roll towards you and try to make you trip. Tennis Ball: He will run away, but he will roll towards you if you attack Golf Ball. If you kick him while he's trying to make you trip, he will roll away. Needle: She will slap you if you call her Needy, but she will run away if you attack her. Coiny: He will fight back. Leafy: She will throw knifes on you. (Unprovoked) Rocky: He will barf on you. Yellow Face: He will roll away. Spongy: He will fall on you. Flower: She will fight back. Category:BFDI Category:Video Games